


You Are Precious

by kongartwork



Category: VHOPE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongartwork/pseuds/kongartwork
Summary: Hey this is just a repost from aff. I moved my stories and I think I'll write here from now onThank you.(It's BST era, so sorry if it's outdated)In which Taehyung is a proud boyfriend who saw all of Hoseok's hard work.





	You Are Precious

Taehyung's eyes is glued to his laptop. He’s been watching some videos for a few hours. Their comeback song was really a big hit too this time. Blood, Sweat & Tears is really compensating for their blood, sweat and tears they shed for their newest album. He’s so proud of his group, so proud of all of the members and he’s absolutely happy that fans love their newest song. They’re always trying to do a new kind of music, hoping that it would expand their musicality. It was nerve-wrecking too, of course, because doing something new means exploring some new areas too without them knowing if it would be accepted generally, and they only dare to hope that fans would love their new creation.

Taehyung’s very proud of Hoseok too, who had a chance to do the solo intro song Boy Meets Evil and solo album teaser (aside of his own solo song, MAMA). The older boy was very amazing and Taehyung never fail to feel so blessed having a chance to be close to the beautiful boy. He knew how Hoseok was struggling at the beginning of their debut, so, seeing the older boy proving himself multitalented bring a great sense of accomplishment to Taehyung.

#######******#########

It was no secret that Taehyung was the most loved member in BTS. Before his debut, he already famous for being so damn good looking and good at singing too. His deep voice that contrasted with his handsome-cute face were like a magic charm that hypnotized people around him. He was the last member to be introduced in BTS because he was really good looking and he already had many fans since before his official debut.

He’s a bit weird, but his weirdness was a source of amusement to the other members so they love him dearly. But Taehyung was the most caring member in BTS too. He was actually very observant. There were some times when the other caught him staring into spaces they thought he was being 4D alien again. Maybe half of the time he did spacing out, thought about being Iron Man or some other things that the others deemed weird, but sometimes, he was just observing the other member. That’s why he was able to tell when Jungkook was worried about his dance moves, when Jimin was being insecure about his weights, when Yoongi was being stress about his songs, when Namjoon was hurting himself, when Jin was worried about his ‘pig’ image, and when Hoseok was not being himself.

Taehyung frowned. He watched as Hoseok played his J-Hope cosplay perfectly. It has been almost a month since he saw something off with the dancer. His smile and laugh seemed subtly forced but Taehyung wasn’t sure if it’s his eyes was playing trick on him or if the older was really different from his usual happy-go-lucky self. The other member didn’t seem to notice any difference with Hoseok too since they played with the older as usual but Hoseok’s his favorite hyung since the beginning. He was dying to ask Hoseok what was wrong with him but he thought that maybe the older was just very tired. People could not be happy and energetic 24/7 could they? Even him, as the certified alien of the group and one of the most playful member along with Jimin (they were soulmate by age and by childish heart), has his own time where he wanted no more than a rest and some alone time.

The first time he saw it, he thought that the cosplay would end once they were finished shooting. But Hoseok, being the thoughtful boy he was, still faking his happy self that Taehyung wondered if he saw it wrong. The more he tried to prove himself wrong, the more he saw the dull look in the older’s eyes. He wanted to ask Seokjin as the eldest was always the first to notice if there was any problem with one of the member and console them (the perks of being the mom of the group), but he didn’t want Seokjin to question Hoseok too, afraid that it would only made Hoseok’s effort to look indifferent seemed failed.

One day, he decided to ask Hoseok to accompany him to a ramyun shop near their dorm. Hoseok, being a pure kind soul he was, kindly agreed to the younger’s request, not aware of the ulterior motive the younger had. They arrived at the ramyun shop, ordered, and talked about some trivial things. It was after they gulped down their ramyun, Taehyung thought that he should just ask the other boy.

“Hobi hyungie,” he started.

“Oh,” Hoseok gave him his full attention after slurping his half-emptied Chinese tea.

“There is one thing that has been bugging me lately.”

Hoseok nodded and smiled warmly, encouraged the younger to continue.

“Is there anything that has been disturbing your mind hyung?” Taehyung saw that his question caught Hoseok off guard. Maybe the older thought that the thing bugging Taehyung’s mind was his own problem.

“What do you mean Tae Tae?”

“I don’t know hyung, but I feel that something’s messing with your brain and you were affected by it but you tried to be your usual happy self. I don’t understand.”

Something flickered in Hoseok’s eyes but it disappear so fast. He flashed a reassuring smile to Taehyung.

“There’s nothing wrong Tae, you just overthinking. Hyung was just a bit tired lately with all of our schedules.”

Something told Taehyung that there’s definitely something more but he decided to drop the matters for now. He would totally find out what was wrong with Hoseok and heal him no matter what because, seeing the older sad, gave his heart a painful tug.

****

Since then, Taehyung was being more clingy to Hoseok. Sure he was naturally clingy like a koala to everyone, but this time, he spend his time more with Hoseok. The older didn’t question his sudden need of skinship, or the reason of Taehyung wanted to spend significantly more time with him. He thought that Taehyung was being very persistent but he really didn’t wanna burden the younger about his problem. He was older, he was supposed to be tougher and stronger. He would definitely be a better hyung for Taehyung and a better member for BTS.

He was spacing out at again at their dance practice, watching Hoseok practiced harder and harder. It seemed like the older was pushing himself to his limit. The other member was sprawling, even Jimin who usually was the most hardworking member at dance practices, now was out of breath and lying on the floor, trying to even his breath.

“Why are you spacing out Mong Tae?” Jungkook pressed a cold water bottle to his cheek, surprised him.

Taehyung took the bottle gratefully and gulped down half of the water,”I’m still your hyung, you know and I was not spacing out,” he pouted.

“See? That’s why Jimin said that you are worse than me acting childish,” Jungkook grinned.

“Brat!” Taehyung grunted, he never mean it and Jungkook knew, all of his hyungs love him.

“You were staring and biting your nails again. So spill _hyung_ ,” he cheekily accentuate the last part.

Taehyung glared for a second and then shook his head,“Nah, just thinking about something.”

“Have you notice something unusual about Hoseok hyung too?” Taehyung wasn’t surprised this time, Jungkook, though he’s a maknae, weren’t really act like one, he was very observant too. And it was more than a month since Hoseok started to act a little strange according to Tae’s opinion. It was time for the other member to notice. He had discussed the matter with Jin after his ramyun outing with Hoseok. Jin said that he too knew there must be something bugging the dancer’s mind, but he also said to Taehyung to be patient, Hoseok would eventually open up to them. Taehyung was also sure that Yoongi knew, because the oldest rapper, despite being indifference most times, was as observant and caring as Jin. The difference was that Jin’s proactively being some kind of consoler and adviser while Yoongi offered his ear, his time and sometimes his wallet to just keeping the other member company.

“Does everyone know now?” he asked back.

Jungkook shook his head. He took a seat beside Taehyung on the floor.

“Namjoon hyung was busy discussing with Bang PD-nim these days, he must be stress about our upcoming album and this Wake Up Japanese Album. I think Jiminie hyung doesn’t know as well because he’s been busy working out and practice for his MAMA performance.”

“I was so curious but it’s like I couldn’t get through his happy façade wall,” Taehyung whined frustratingly, still staring at the dancer’s back.

Jungkook elbowed him and Taehyung drifted his attention to the handsome maknae who was grinning meaningfully,”Trust me hyung, if there’s someone who could easily broke Hoseokie hyung’s defense, it’s you. Maybe I’m the closest with Hoseok hyung but you have a special place in his heart, and I know he’s special for you too,” the maknae then got up and playfully jump at unsuspecting Yoongi who smacked his head in return but then the two were smiling to each other like a lovesick fools they were. Yoongi was never really an active people except in basketball, music producing and being with Jungkook.

Jimin too was now smiling like an idiot, talking with his boyfriend on the phone. He recently dating Hyuk. Since Jin got close to Ken, Jimin got the chance to know Hyuk too. And now Taehyung was wondering, what did Jungkook mean by he had a special place in Hoseok’s heart and Hoseok being special for him too? Hoseok was his favorite hyung from the very beginning but he was the closest with Namjoon actually.

He saw Hoseok finally collapsed on the floor, out of breath, sweating like crazy. Taehyung once again frowned. Since when did Hoseok become so thin?

He got up from his seat, brought the half emptied water bottle with him, and plopped himself beside Hoseok.

“Hobi,” the older opened his eyes and Taehyung handed the drink without a word.

“Wait, let me just catch my breath before I sit,” he said.

Taehyung was waiting patiently for the older. He examined the older’s face. Hoseok has become more handsome these days but he didn’t like that the older became too pale and thin, if anything, Yoongi was in charge of looked pale and thin.

Hoseok finally looked up and saw Taehyung frowned.

He smiled warmly at the younger, his finger poking Taehyung’s forehead.

“What’s wrong Tae Tae? Why are you frowning?”

“Why are you getting skinny and pale hyung?”

“Aww…are you worried about me?” he got up and sat facing the face of the group. Taehyung was extremely handsome even with his bare face, no wonder fans love him. He was adorable and cute too so it would be difficult not to like him.

Taehyung pouted,”It’s just that I don’t want you to get sick. You’re the best dancer of the group. You’re my favorite hyung. You’ve been practice too hard lately.”

Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat. The younger was genuinely worried about him. He ruffled the younger’s hair,”Don’t worry Tae Tae, I know my limit. Thanks for the compliments though, but I still think that Jimin was the best dancer, and the maknae was really good too, even you. But I’ll take the favorite part,” he winked at Taehyung who blushed till the tip of his ears.

“But hyung..about the other day,” Hoseok’s face strained for a second then he masked it again with his signature smile.

“I’ve told you, you’re just overthinking yourself Tae, I’m really fine.”

***

Finally he saw them. The comments. They broke his heart, he wondered if Hoseok read them too or even if these mean comments were actually the reasons why Hoseok was acting strange for two months. He couldn’t believe that the’re actually people who badmouthed Hoseok as incapable of singing (he was a rapper for f*ck’s sake, Taehyung was furious), talentless (those freaking people should really had a dance battle with Hoseok personally so that his Hoseok could kick their asses, hard, and what’s with them saying Hoseok couldn’t rap? Hoseok always killed his rap part in every cypher, he even helped Namjoon and Yoongi producing music. Some said that he’s ugly, like, really? Taehyung could let out every curse words he knew out because, he couldn’t stand those people cornering Hoseok like that, like, what the hell?

He saw those harsh hashtag like JHopeyourenotperfect (nobody’s perfect, you dumb), JHopeisugly (seriously?) and kickedoutJHope (this one upset him the most. Taehyung’s heart was beating erratically, his head was spinning painfully because he was so mad. Why would people be that cruel?

He know that the older haven’t come home today, he must’ve been locking himself on the practice room again. Its been a week since the older had come home at dawn after hours of practicing. Taehyung decided to confront the older boy.

He arrived at BIgHit building around 2 PM. He walked straight to the practice room. A song could be faintly heard from the corridor and Taehyung peek inside. There he was, his hyung, dancing his heart out and sweating profusely. Taehyung couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the older. He just stood out there, watching intently every part of the hyung he idolize so much. For him, Hoseok was beyond perfect. The way his body move sharply and fluidly was beautiful and breathtaking, his abs were prominent not from working out but from the time he spend dancing.

Taehyung was stunned. He felt rushed of emotions in his brain and all his body. He wanted to hug the dancer and console him, telling him over and over that he was perfect, that he was loved by other members, and he was loved by true Army. Hoseok was one person Taehyung needed the most, he was the one that by his mere existence could make Taehyung smile. His attention had always drifted to him, even before their ‘disaster kiss’ in rookie king.

The music stopped and Taehyung saw Hoseok slumped on the floor. He typed something on his phone and Taehyung felt his phone vibrated.

Hoseok had update their group twitter.

_ “Late at night, when everyone is asleep, this is J-Hope. I’m practicing my dance for the first time in a while and I’m feeling a lot of things.. I’m really lacking still.. I feel like I should work harder, so I’m tweeting a fighting tweet. Fighting, Hope!” _

Taehyung read the tweet with a tears in his eyes. Hoseok didn’t tell the fans that he’s been practicing like a mad man, struggling with his self esteem just because of those few people. The fans wouldn’t know how he diligently practice and pushed himself more and more to please them. The kind Hoseok wouldn’t want those fans to feel guilty for him. Taehyung was heartbroken, how could this amazingly beautiful man, …. He was left speechless.

Then he saw it, Namjoon’s reply not long after, _”Let’s have strength – RM,”_ so Namjoon already knew too by now.

Jimin also posted a cute pose spelling J-Hope, maybe he made it earlier in the middle of his practice, possibly with the help of Jungkook, _”I’m posting a hope tweet for the Hope-hyung that I love that’s become exhausted with practice early in the morning! Have strength, hyung-nim! Let’s have strength Bangtan kekeke”_

Jin also jokingly said, _”Give me strength too since I’m the oldest hyung T.T”_

All of the member were awake, waiting for their hope to come home. Those tweets brought a strength for Taehyung. He entered the practice room quietly. Hoseok was closing his eyes. A trace of tears lining his cheeks. Taehyung didn’t said anything but he palmed Hoseok’s face with his large hands. Hoseok was startled.

“It’s me hyung,” he wipe the tears with his thumb.

“So this is the reason huh?” he asked.

Hoseok’s tears were still silently fall on his cheeks but now they were disappearing in Taehyung’s hands.

“I guess you would listen if I tell you to ignore those kind of comments?” he asked the older calmly.

“I should be a better person, I should make my fans proud of me Tae, I want to make all the member proud of me too.”

“Then listen to me hyung,” Taehyung pulled Hoseok to sit, he trapped Hoseok with both of his thighs and sit on the older’s lap. Hoseok’s cheeks grew warm, Taehyung was sure the older was blushing.

“You…are the most precious person to me after my own family. You are super kind and nice to all people. You are amazing. You always help Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung with their dance difficulties, you came to us personally to monitor our dance so we could learn properly, you help Namjoon hyung and Yoongi hyung with music production. Your rap was always my favorite part and your dance never fails to take my breath away. Could you see how amazing you are?”

Taehyung took a breath then continued,”Before you could argue me, I want to assure you that all of the members love you,” he fished out his phone and showed Hoseok the members’ warm words. His eyes were blurry wuth tears too but he read them. They saw fans words of encouragement too, fans that trying to assure him that they love him no matter what. Taehyung showed him that the tag JHopeYourePerfect was trending worldwide fast because the fans love him was much more than those few who dislike him. Taehyung put his phone back to his pocket.

He placed his hands on Hoseok’s neck,“So, I want you to go back to dorm with me, let’s meet the other member. They must be worried about you. I know Yoongi hyung wouldn’t sleep a blink if he hadn’t see you and Jungkook would glad to see you. You know Jin hyung too.”

“And if you still wouldn’t believe me, I’ll tell you now Jung Hoseok.”

Taehyung stared deeply at Hoseok’s beautiful eyes.

“I Love You Jung Hoseok. Not as a hyung or as a member, but as a man.”

Hoseok’s heart was beating erratically. He felt warm and fuzzy inside. He felt loved. And it felt more special since the person who made him felt that way was Taehyung.

“I love you too Tae Tae,” then he kissed the younger.

Their lips met in a soft touch. It was pure and innocent, and they felt butterflies in their stomach more than in their first ‘Rookie King Kiss’.

Taehyung smiled and then he leaned in again to capture Hoseok’s lips. This time, they take their time to slowly exploring each other’s lips in a sweet addicting kiss. Their lips molded perfectly and when Taehyung angled Hoseok’s head to get a better access, Hoseok placed his hands on the younger’s hips.

They pulled away to catch their breath and leaned their forehead to each other.

“I Love you hyung.”

“I Love you more Tae.”

#######******#########

Hoseok surprises Taehyung with a back hug and a kiss on his left cheek. Taehyung smiles brightly at the older’s action.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Watching some V-Hope videos on youtube, some fans comments about our new MV and re-watching Boy Meets Evil teaser again and again and again.”

“How’s the fans reaction?”

“They’re going crazy. You look more handsome day by day and you nailed the dance.”

Taehyung turns his body,”You know, I started to regret giving permission to you doing this. My boyfriend was being too sexy, my poor heart couldn’t handle it. Everyone was drooling over your abs too, though I should admit that me too, was replaying that scene over and over,” he cutely whines half heartedly.

Hoseok laughs,”But you told me at practice that the choreography was perfect though. It was me who should be worried, you were topless in the MV and it drives me crazy too.”

Taehyung pouted more,”Yeah, the choreo is perfect, the song is perfect, your rap is perfect, you are perfect, the outfit for practice and for the video were different. You wore sweater and sweat pants at practice. And I just showed my back on the MV though hyung.”

“Aww, my baby’s jealous. But you’re the one who get to see everything though, not only my abs,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Taehyung’s face red.

He slapped the other’s chest playfully,”Stop it hyung! You pervert!”

Hoseok kisses Taehyung and Taehyung melted into the kiss. He smiles. He’s actually very proud. Hoseok was back being his happy self after they got together and he was doing super good in shows with his witty remarks and cheery personality. If there’s someone ask him what is his favorite song from BTS, he would said every Cypher and 1 Verse are his favorites. He loves every song but the song that could show Hoseok’s talent to the world are his favorites. He almost squealed when he first heard 1 Verse. And now Cypher Part 4 is already his main playlist song. Because, the rappers now stated that they love themselves. Besides, Hoseok will always be his favorite dancer in BTS.

“Hey lovebirds, come here, the foods are ready!” Jungkook shouts at them, earning a slap from Yoongi.

“Brat!” Hoseok whines at the lost of contact with Taehyung’s lips.

“Kids these days,” Jin comments.

“But you love them anyway,” Namjoon says.

“Of course, they are ours kids,” Jin smiles at Namjoon who pinches Jin’s cheek.

Jimin rolls his eyes at the displays of affection in their dorms.

“Gosh, I miss my Hyuggi.”


End file.
